


Ride or Die

by destinesiv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, it has a happy ending tho, its sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinesiv/pseuds/destinesiv
Summary: “You died twice, Alex. And what if you died and I never told you…”Maggie stopped talking and Alex was confused.“Tell me what?”[or the one where Maggie saves Alex from Cadmus]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2x19 theory! and also this is my first fic and english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes.

Everything was dark, and Maggie could barely see where she was going. She didn’t know where Kara was because she had left her behind fighting Cadmus agents. If the situation were different, she wouldn’t leave her alone, but this time she needed to find Alex, and she needed to find her fast.  
Alex was on a mission when suddenly they lost contact with her, and she had been missing for almost 24 hours, so they knew it had to be because of Cadmus. It took Winn hours of work to find Alex’s possible location, but he did eventually and Maggie almost had to force Kara to take her with her, because she wasn’t going to sit and wait for Alex to come back. After what had happened with Cadmus the last time Alex went after them, Maggie was really worried that they would try to kill her. And she didn’t want to think about it because a life without Alex wasn’t an option. 

When they arrived at the abandoned warehouse where Cadmus was supposedly holding Alex, almost 30 agents were there ready to fight them and stop them from getting inside, and Kara and Maggie were alone because they had flown there but it was going to take at least fifteen minutes for the backup team to arrive. 

“Go find Alex, I’ll hold them back” Kara was already fighting a group of agents so Maggie didn’t have time to argue, and she wasn’t planning on losing any time. She started running towards the door, shooting one, two, three agents in the process. She shot the lock of the door and entered the building. 

There were no lights, and the only thing that she was able to see was a dim light at the end of the hall, so it had to be there. She started running faster but a Cadmus agent came out of nowhere and hit her hard in the back of her head, throwing her to the ground. She could barely see the man, and she was a little dizzy, but she got up as fast as she could and started fighting while trying to find her gun that was somewhere on the ground. She threw him on the ground and started hitting his face until her knuckles hurt and he couldn’t get up. She was angry, and frustrated, and worried, and the only thing that stopped her from killing that man with her bare hands was the thought of Alex waiting for her somewhere in that building. So she got up, grabbed her gun and started running towards the light again. 

When she got there, there was a lamp, a desk and a chair, and Alex’s clothes were on it. There was nothing else in the room except for a door. Maggie walked carefully towards the door and opened it slowly, and there was Alex, but it definitely wasn’t what Maggie was expecting and she was terrified. She had thought about the possibility of Cadmus torturing Alex, but what Maggie was seeing was worse.  
Alex was wearing some kind of strange suit, and she was in a specimen tank, hooked up to wires and monitors, and she didn’t look good. She was pale and unconscious and Maggie didn’t know what to do. She was approaching the tank when she saw a man that looked like a scientist next to the monitors.

“Stay back or I press this button and she drowns” His hand was dangerously close to the button, and Maggie didn’t know if he was bluffing or not.

“Okay… okay, just… don’t hurt her, please” Maggie’s voice was full of panic and she was aware of it, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to take Alex out that tank.

“Put your gun on the floor, and slide it towards me with your foot” Maggie did what he told her, and stood there, thinking what to do, waiting for Kara to come back.

The man started walking slowly towards her to grab the gun, and all of the sudden Alex started moving inside the tank. He got distracted for just one second, but it was all Maggie needed to recover her gun and shot him. Once she was sure the man was alive but unconscious, she shot the tank and the water began to fill the room. Maggie ran to Alex and disconnected all the wires from her body as fast as she could. Alex was freezing, still unconscious and her heartbeat was slow. She was barely alive and Maggie could see bruises and cuts on her girlfriend’s body.

Alex’s head was resting on Maggie’s stomach, and Maggie was cradling her in her arms to give her some type of warmth. She was feeling useless and she didn’t know what to do so she just held Alex in her arms and screamed Kara’s name so she could take her sister to the DEO, because Alex needed medical attention and she needed it fast, or she was going to die, and Maggie couldn’t let that happen. 

“Oh my god, Alex” Kara looked at her sister, and then at Maggie, who couldn’t see clearly because of the tears. “I need to get her out of here”

She nodded and suddenly Alex wasn’t in her arms anymore and Kara was already flying to the DEO with her.  
Maggie broke all the traffic laws, but she didn’t care because all she needed was to see Alex, she needed to know she was going to be okay, because she wasn’t going to lose her, she couldn’t. They had just started dating, they still had years and years to be together, and the worst thing was that she never got the chance to say it… what if Alex died and she never told her how she really felt?  
Maggie ran into the DEO and she could hear Winn and James trying to stop her but she didn’t listen, she kept running until she arrived at the medical bay, and Kara was sitting on the hall’s floor, with her head between her hands.

“How is she?” Kara looked at her and stood up, wiping the tears from her face.

“She’s… alive” That wasn’t good enough. Maggie needed to hear that Alex was going to be okay. “The doctor said that she was lucky you found her when you did, because she wasn’t going to survive much longer inside that tank”

Maggie was fighting the tears, and the only thing she wanted was to see her girlfriend. But she had to be strong, for Alex.

“She has three broken ribs, and a lot of cuts and bruises, but Maggie, listen to me” Maggie looked at Kara with terror in her eyes “She’s going to be fine, Maggie. You know her, she’s strong and she’s going to get through this.”

Kara smiled to make Maggie feel a little better, but they both knew that Alex dying was a possibility, so they just sat there waiting for good news.  
Almost three hours later, a doctor came out the room.

“She’s stable. She’s very strong… not anyone would have been able to survive this. But she’s stable now. We almost lost her twice, but we were able to bring her back. The next 48 hours are critical, but she’s going to be okay.”

Maggie felt like she could finally breathe. She hugged Kara for a second before asking the doctor when she was going to be able to see her.

“You can see her now. She’s a little dizzy because of the meds, but she’s awake.”

Maggie started walking behind the doctor towards the room, but Kara didn’t. 

“You go ahead, I’ll tell J’onn the good news”

Maggie nodded thanking her with her eyes, because she knew she was going to break as soon as she sees Alex and she didn’t want to do that with Kara watching her.  
Alex was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, and Maggie sat on a chair next to it and took Alex’s hand to make her know she was there. Alex opened her eyes really slowly and smiled.

“Hey” Alex voice was calm and soft, and she was smiling and she was looking at Maggie with that look that was only for her girlfriend, and Maggie couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Hey, Maggie, it’s okay... I’m okay” Alex tried to sit but the pain from her broken ribs stopped her.

“I really thought I had lost you, Alex. You have no idea… when I saw you inside that tank, when I held you in my arms and your heart was beating slowly every second…” 

Alex had teary eyes too, and even thought she was the one lying on a hospital bed with three broken ribs and her whole body in pain, the only thing she wanted was to take the pain away from her girlfriend, to let her know that she was there and she wasn’t going anywhere.

“You died twice, Alex. And what if you died and I never told you…” Maggie stopped talking and Alex was confused.

“Tell me what?” Maggie was now looking at their hands “Maggie, look at me. Tell me what?”

“I love you, Alex. I love you and I didn’t want to say it yet because I didn’t want to scare you but after today I… I just need you to know.”

“Maggie…” Alex was speechless, and she couldn’t understand how she was so lucky, how a woman like Maggie Sawyer could love her.

“You don’t need to say it back… I’m just… I needed to tell you and-“

“No, no, Maggie, I… I love you too”

Maggie was smiling when she leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the lips, and they were still smiling when Maggie broke the kiss.

“So that means you like me?” Alex was doing the same thing she did with her hands the day of their first kiss, and Maggie felt like her face was going to break for smiling too hard.

“You’re never going to let that go, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t think so” 

Alex’s eyes were slowly beginning to close, probably because the meds were starting to kick in, and Maggie saw Kara, J’onn, Winn and James waiting outside the room to see Alex.

Maggie kissed Alex’s forehead and told Kara they could come in. They were all talking to Alex so Maggie decided to go talk to the doctor again, when she heard a soft voice calling her when she was about to leave the room.

“Maggie” Everyone looked at her and Maggie looked at Alex with love in her eyes until she talked again. “I love you”

Maggie smiled, dimples on full display. 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> @detdimpies on twitter


End file.
